<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>救赎(Redemption) by NetherseaHermit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817581">救赎(Redemption)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit'>NetherseaHermit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第四十一章，前篇请参见合集</p><p>*这章是蛾族的故事，希望通过两代人的继续来对比蛾族的变化</p><p>*有人吐槽说我为了对比把故事割裂得太刻意了，好像确实有点……</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>救赎(Redemption)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第四十一章，前篇请参见合集</p><p>*这章是蛾族的故事，希望通过两代人的继续来对比蛾族的变化</p><p>*有人吐槽说我为了对比把故事割裂得太刻意了，好像确实有点……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>厄多尔向上攀爬着。</p><p>这里是水晶山峰，在那传说中遥不可及的山顶，铭记着他们族群积淀的记忆。那里名为圣巢之冠，母神辐光的雕像傲立于世界的巅峰，俯视着底下的芸芸众生，赠予灵启的恩泽。可随着王之光降临到这个世上，来势汹汹的新生帝国迫使他们做出艰难的抉择。然后他做了一个他自己都无法信服的决定。</p><p>在苍白之王的号召下，水晶的开采工作已然初具规模。矿工们在惑乱的粉紫光辉间辛勤劳作着，叮叮的矿镐声与机械运作的齿轮声不绝于耳。厄多尔可以看到，在他们的眼中闪动着异样的贪婪。这不仅是对于财富的渴求，更多的是那蕴藏在水晶中的魔力在他们耳旁说话。</p><p>厄多尔张开翅膀，金色的绒毛宛若夕阳的辉芒。他掠过忙碌的虫群，朝着圣巢之冠进发。</p><p>信仰笃定者，自不会被歌声魅惑。</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>希尔向上攀爬着。</p><p>这里是水晶山峰，在那传说中遥不可及的山顶，哀悼着他们族群破碎的信仰。那里名为圣巢之冠，母神辐光的雕像默立于遗忘的角落，叹息着过往的沧海桑田，传播光明的低语。可随着旧日之光被执念引向疯狂，肆虐的心智瘟疫迫使她做出艰难的抉择。然后她做了一个她自己都无法信服的决定。</p><p>在首都的大量需求造成的巨额财富的刺激下，开采水晶的浪潮很快席卷了圣巢的中下层阶级。即使感染已经夺取了宿主的心智，矿工们仍然在根据先前的记忆本能，日复一日地重复着挖掘，即使王国已然衰败，曾经价值连城的水晶堆积成山，无虫问津。希尔可以看到，他们的眼中闪耀着不祥的橙光，两股光芒主宰着他们的思想，一股来自陨落的旧神，一股来自魅惑的魍魉。</p><p>希尔张开翅膀，紫色的羽翼仿佛垂暮的薄纱。她掠过游荡的躯壳，朝着圣巢之冠进发。</p><p>心智坚固者，自不会被光芒障目。</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>厄多尔仍然记得他的第一次降灵，母神的光辉温暖而和煦，宛如三春的阳光，催生花朵的芬芳。在那缥缈的云端，神性的尖啸携卷着灼热的气浪，一个高大的身影披着辉煌的日冕，丰满的羽翼几乎能遮盖住整片华天。那便是母神，辐光。</p><p>母神很少亲自指导蛾族的发展方向，即使偶尔一两次显灵，也不过是梦境彼端的惊鸿一瞥，留给梦者无上的震撼与启迪。和那统治圣巢的沃姆相比，辐光更像是一位真正的神。她游离于现实之外，翱翔于梦境之中，世俗的沉冗不会成为她的枷锁，只有当足以撼天动地的浩劫降临于世间，她才会出面拯救苍生。正是凭着这样的魄力，那世界底端最幽深的黑暗屈从于她的神威，猖狂的虚无退居回了那沉寂的角落，妄图吞并天下的野心最终败给了守望和平的宏愿。但也正是因为如此，领导蛾族的重任全部托付给了他。</p><p>作为蛾族的长老，厄多尔是最能接近母神的一位。他秉承着光辉的旨意，继承先辈之传统，本分处事，潜心开悟，蛾族同以前那样，爱好和平，宣扬智慧，学术研讨蔚然成风。可是，时代的巨轮悄然向前推进着，一直以来世外桃源般的平静生活，终于在他这一代被打破。另一道光辉降临到了这个世界上——化为王之形的沃姆。雄伟的帝国几乎是一夜之间拔地而起，瞬间就形成了一股摧枯拉朽的变革伟力。荒野的真菌向王国投诚，密林的苔藓同君主妥协，深巢的野兽畏缩于黑暗之中，边境的部落封闭于光芒之间。而那渴望一统中原的帝王最终把目光投向了蛾族。顺从吗？可原先的信仰将何去何从呢？反抗吗？一直逆来顺受的部族在帝国军队面前有任何胜算吗？</p><p>任何虫都无法在时代更迭的洪流面前独善其身，也不可能凭借一己之力就妄图扭转历史的车轮。在无数次的焚香祈祷、冥想出体都没有得到母神的答复之后，厄多尔明白，选择的重任落在了他一只虫的身上。而无论最终结局如何，他都必须为自己的抉择承担后果。蛾族分为了两个阵营：以霍尼可为首的依附派与以马科斯为首的抗战派。空前的格局剧变第一次让这个团结的部族内部出现了分裂。但无论双方如何相争，最终的决定权还是在他手上。</p><p>他记起了母神慈爱的光芒，她是如何将梦境的启迪赐予亲族部落。他绝不允许关于她的记载在战火中毁于一旦，从此再无踪迹。即使这意味着他要背负上背信弃义的罪名，即使这意味着他们的下一代，下下一代都不会再沐浴于神圣的恩泽之下。但只要记忆还在，失落的信仰迟早会被重新发掘。</p><p>为此，他不惜向异教投诚。</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>希尔仍然记得她的第一次降灵，母神的光辉灿烂而明媚，仿若九秋的金霞，促成果实的熟落。在那沉梦的彼岸，耀眼的辉芒传播着信仰的低语，无数的梦境精华凝成光焰的剑阵，簇拥着广阔天界的主宰。那便是母神，辐光。</p><p>希尔对于母神的了解几乎完全来源于小时候听到的故事与图书馆中尘封的古籍。传说中，母神是一道光，那光很像是精华，也像那把强大的刃剑，但比它们都明亮得多。她曾经参与了光暗相争的史诗之战，最终驱散了那妄图吞噬世界的虚无，将光辉的恩泽洒满世间。希尔的童年都是在图书馆中和祖父的怀抱中度过的，母神的故事令她陶醉，也因此，她渴望着有朝一日能够当上蛾族的祭司。每当礼赞梦境光辉的圣典在安息之地举行，她仰望着大祭司手中的梦境法杖，就仿佛混沌中的灯塔，照耀着她年轻的梦。</p><p>但后来，另一道光降临到了这个世上——化为王之形的沃姆。面对无法撼动的时代变革的洪流，团结的蛾族内部第一次，也是最后一次，出现了分裂。马科斯与蓟风，一对性格迥异却相处甚洽的挚友，一反蛾族逆来顺受的传统，公然向那新生的帝国发出了挑战宣言。她当时并不明白这意味着什么，但她年幼的心灵窥见了充斥在整个部落中的惶恐与不安。母神给予了蛾族文明，又怎能将她背弃？抱着这样的想法，她加入了抗战派的阵营。</p><p>但长老最终否决了抗战的议案，投入了沃姆麾下。帝国并没有将他们打压，反而遵照他们一直以来的习俗，将安葬逝者的任务交给了蛾族。但是，母神却渐渐被虫遗忘了。所有的典籍被封锁在图书馆的深处，信仰的传说也不再口耳相传，祭祀圣典延误了一次又一次，最终被取消，所有坚定的信仰仿佛只是一场歌舞升平的千古大梦，消逝在时间的长河中。希尔也曾经想着，干脆就这样了吧，平静的生活是每只蛾子的向往。但母神一次又一次光临她的梦境，频率甚至超过了历史上任何一位先贤。辐光一言不发，立在云海之中，而希尔总是在忏悔他们的背叛，最后诚惶诚恐地醒来。但时间久了，她发现母神并不是在斥责，而是为他们的未来指明了一条道路。从抽象的符号，到具象的征兆，预知梦纷至沓来。就这样，她成为了先知。</p><p>可是不知为何，那在梦中施与灵启的圣神，逐渐变得愤怒而扭曲。心智的瘟疫开始在圣巢中传播，一时间生灵涂炭，蛾族虽然未受波及，可王国各个角落时不时传来的灭门惨案足以让全民虫虫自危。为了挽救王国的子民，苍白之王闭门苦思，最终从神与虚空之手，诞生出了不属于自然的造物。倾心的培养，高明的封印，三位大能奉献了自己，与苍白的王子一同封印住了汹涌的瘟疫。从此，母神的光辉被隔绝于遗忘的角落，再无神迹。</p><p>但希尔依然能看到，依然能听到。仿佛她注定要承担沉重的使命，她与母神之间的联结即使束缚封印也无法斩断。光阴荏苒，曾经熟悉的面孔，终究是回归了梦境，得益于辐光的眷顾，她如愿以偿地当上了蛾族大祭司，乃至长老，但一切都变得太多。希尔还能听到母神在封印中不甘的尖啸，每一次尖啸都是执念的回响，每一次尖啸都愈加偏离本心。</p><p>国王永恒的承诺终究是黄粱一曲，愤怒的光芒突破了重重封锁，肆虐的疾病卷土重来，甚至变本加厉。曾经宏伟的文明逐渐倾颓，而部落的成员，一个接一个地神隐。最终，只剩下了她。最后的蛾族。往昔必须得到平衡，部落的过失，如今只有她来偿还。她不愿意看到，自己崇敬的神明尊严尽失，迷失在不灭的回响之中，堕落为修罗。她也不愿看到，大地因自己的信仰而哀嚎，人民因自己的信仰而流亡。她必须斩断因果。</p><p>为此，她不惜将刃剑交给古老的敌人。</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>“愿梦境之灵指引你的道路。”厄多尔看着床上垂危的霍尼可，说。</p><p>霍尼可轻咳了一声，笑道：“我们都知道死亡并不是生命的终结。”</p><p>“遗忘才是。放心吧，你会被我们的族群铭记的。”</p><p>“只是遗憾啊，我不能再继续辅佐你了。领导蛾族的重任，现在全部落到你头上了。”</p><p>“你知道吗？有时候我还挺羡慕你的。终于能够回归到那梦境的怀抱，不再受各种世俗政治烦扰。”</p><p>“时代变了啊，厄多尔。我们再也不能维系过去的那种田园牧歌的传统了，如果不顺应时代的发展，终将会被时代淘汰。”</p><p>“我不知道……你说我们当初的决定，是正确的吗？”</p><p>“这世上哪有完美的选择？我相信你比我更明白这个道理，厄多尔。我们所能做的，就是感谢我们的过去，把握我们的未来。再说了，圣典马上就要举行了，虽然延误了几次，但也有助于平息族群内部的怨气吧。”</p><p>“是啊，圣典就要来了。”厄多尔轻轻叹息了一声，目光移向了远方，“放下过去，展望未来，这是我们圣典一直以来的主题。可是你有没有觉得，现在的情况更像是我们把过去抓得太紧了，以致于它不得不回来？”</p><p>“唉……我明白你的意思。母神的光辉会指引我们的，这么多大风大浪，我们不也挺过来了吗？”</p><p>“或许吧……”</p><p>“你的孙女，希尔。怎么样了？”</p><p>厄多尔的眼神黯淡了下来：“还是在跟我闹脾气，而且最近奇怪的梦越来越多，精神状态很不稳定。”</p><p>“那孩子，有着过人的天赋。或许她能成为我们族群的希望……厄多尔，我要把我‘贤者’的名号传给她，我的旅程就由她来延续吧。”</p><p>“没问题。但你的旅程并不会到这里就结束。母神对你有特殊的安排。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“母神赐予了你飞升的资格。她希望你能成为下一任信仰者神龛的看守者。仪式就将在圣典上举行。”</p><p>“母神她……跟你说话了？即使在我们选择归顺之后？”</p><p>“不，她和往常一样，伫立在云海之中，一言不发。但我明白她的旨意。或许她比我们想象的还要宽宏。”</p><p>“那最好不过了。看来我想安息还不行呢。也罢，那就让我继续守望着你们吧。”</p><p>厄多尔又看向了别处，声音变得比光蝇还细：“又或许，她只是暂时还没有意识到事态的严重性……”</p><p>“你说什么？我没听清。”</p><p>“不，没什么。”</p><p>圣典上，霍尼可的遗体肃穆而安详，大祭司把梦境法杖轻点在灵柩上，带领圣咏团吟唱起古老的祷词：</p><p>“神圣的恩泽填满我们的心房，</p><p>无上的光辉照耀四方，</p><p>我们在此送走贤者霍尼可，</p><p>愿他的灵魂在彼岸找到方向。</p><p> </p><p>梦境的启迪教化了蛮荒，</p><p>普世沐浴着启明的光芒，</p><p>我们在此赞美贤者霍尼可，</p><p>愿他的事迹永不被遗忘。</p><p> </p><p>温暖的焰浪越过灵堂，</p><p>母神的旨意宣告着永恒的信仰，</p><p>我们在此祝福贤者霍尼可，</p><p>愿他的精神得以升扬，升扬！”</p><p>在那庄严神圣的共鸣中，光辉覆盖住了霍尼可的遗体，老朽的肉体化为了一簇簇梦境精华，从中出现了一只光蛾，飞向了远方。</p><p>“老朋友啊，你终于归去了。可我身上的罪行，又要待何时才能洗清呢？”</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>“愿梦境之灵指引你的道路。”希尔看着床上垂危的蓟风，说。</p><p>蓟风轻咳了一声，笑道：“看来，到此为止了呢。还是我太大意了啊。”</p><p>希尔摇了摇头，安慰道：“我们都没有想到感染者竟然会突然大规模进攻安息之地。是你拯救了我们的族群，蓟风。”</p><p>“应该谢的并不是我。是这片土地本身的祥和，削弱了感染者的攻击欲望。要是我再留心一点，也不至于会落得这个下场……”</p><p>“你已经做得足够了，蓟风。安心吧，接下来就交给我。”</p><p>蓟风支撑起身子，勉强坐了起来：“希尔啊，在此，我把我‘占梦师’的称号交予你，我们的族群，请保护好……还有，如果马科斯能够回来，请告诉他……对不起，我要先走一步了……”</p><p>“放心吧，他会平安归来的。”希尔挤出了一丝笑容，尽管她已遇见了那位高傲战士的结局。但她无法忍心告诉他临终的挚友。</p><p>“我不确定……他要回来的话，早该回来了。对了，梦之盾……希尔，另一面梦之盾，在我房间的地窖里。请把它取出来，我也把它交给你。保护好自己……如果马科斯倒下了，你就是……我们最后的希望了……”</p><p>“我身上继承的称号已经够多了……”</p><p>现在轮到蓟风露出了宽慰的笑容：“希尔，你要明白……每一个称号，代表的是一份职责，一份使命，一份承诺……同时每一个称号，也是一份祝福，一份希望，一份祷告……是一段需要平衡的往昔……是一段需要传承的记忆……更是一段需要去实现的未来……这便是每一任长老都要承担的东西。你的祖父，厄多尔，也是这样过来的。”</p><p>“他已经归去了。我很庆幸他不必再背负这沉甸甸的使命。”</p><p>“希尔啊，尽管他和我们的理念不同，但你要明白，他是一位出色的长老……他所做的一切，也都是为了这个族群啊……”</p><p>“我明白。”</p><p>“好了，该说的，我也说够了……剩下的，我相信你有着自己的判断……记得，替我向马科斯，传达我的歉意……”</p><p>“为什么你不自己告诉他呢？”</p><p>“别说这种假话，我很清楚我自己的身体状况……我已经，撑不了多久了……”</p><p>“不，我说的是事实。你将被安葬在灵魂沼地，蓟风。在那里，你的灵魂永不会消散。你可以自己等他回来。”</p><p>“可是，那需要……”</p><p>“圣典将如期举行。”</p><p>“希尔，圣典早就因为疫情取消了……况且这也不是从前的圣典了，只不过是针对有资格在灵魂沼地安眠的虫子的下葬仪式……你没必要为了我，破了圣巢的礼法……”</p><p>“你放心，交给我吧。不会出问题的。”</p><p>“但……”</p><p>“你完全有这个资格，蓟风。”</p><p>“我知道了……麻烦你了……”</p><p>圣典上，蓟风的遗体安稳而平和，希尔高举梦境法杖，在他的灵柩上轻点了一下，吟诵起不知修改了几次的祷词：</p><p>“我们赞颂苍白的光芒，</p><p>愿祂的慈悲庇护逝者的前方，</p><p>我们在此送走占梦师蓟风，</p><p>将他的灵柩迎入英魂的殿堂。</p><p> </p><p>英勇的功绩打动了神圣的君王，</p><p>伟岸的帝国投来关怀的目光，</p><p>我们在此赞美占梦师蓟风，</p><p>他的事迹将被圣巢颂扬。</p><p> </p><p>虔诚的祷告在沼地间回荡，</p><p>遥远的梦境送来彼岸的芬芳，</p><p>我们在此祝福占梦师蓟风，</p><p>愿他的英灵得到安详，安详！”</p><p>尽管只有她一只虫，祷词的声音仍然坚定而诚笃。蓟风的遗体在众人的目光中下葬，除了蛾族，还有不少圣巢虫也参加了圣典。他们都想看一下时隔许久又获得了在灵魂沼地长眠的资格，还让国王陛下破例重启了圣典的虫长什么样。</p><p>“蓟风啊，你终于安息了。我们族群的往昔，就交由我来偿还吧。”</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>厄多尔想起了他的孙女，希尔。她是否还在记恨着自己？她是否能理解他的所作所为呢？</p><p>“你怎么能这样？背弃母神辐光、背弃我们的信仰？这简直就是叛徒的行径！”</p><p>厄多尔不知道该如何回应这样的斥责，因为他知道，她说得没错。他年轻的时候，应该也会有着相同的反应吧。只不过他不会像她那样，甘愿为了自己理想的纯粹而放弃一切。</p><p>厄多尔怀念着从前的生活。没有虚伪的政客，没有高傲的君王，也没有新生的帝国妄图一统整片灵能涌动的土地。那时候，他可以抱着希尔，毫无顾忌地向她讲述母神辐光的故事，讲述她是如何在光辉中创造了他们的部落，讲述她是如何面对汹涌的黑暗毫不退缩。可现在，苍白的国王禁止了光明信仰的传播，母神也困于黑卵的重重封印中。蛾族赖以生存的记忆，所拥有的全部过往，宛若风中的残烛，明灭不定。</p><p>而这条道路正是他选择的。这所带来的罪恶，也是他应当承担的。</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>希尔想起了她的祖父，厄多尔。他是否还在注视着自己？他是否能理解他的所作所为？</p><p>“你不明白，我之所以会选择这样，都是为了我们的族群。你不能因为纯粹主义，就葬送了整个部落的未来。”</p><p>希尔那时还不能理解这句话的含义，她认为这不过是为懦弱找了一个冠冕堂皇的借口。但她现在老了，也当上了蛾族长老，或多或少明白了他的意思。但她不会像他那样，在纠结中度过自己的余生。</p><p>希尔还念着从前的生活。没有沉重的使命，没有四溢的危险，也没有肆虐的瘟疫纠缠着衰颓的王国。那时候，她可以沉浸在祖父的故事中，聆听那伟大的光明神是如何授予梦境的启迪，又是如何放弃世俗的权柄，归隐于无垠的天界。可现在，旧日之光早已变得扭曲而盲目，族人也一个个消散，只剩下她孑然一身。蛾族的文明，甚至是曾经存在过的痕迹，都犹如春日的薄冰，日益消亡。</p><p>而这条道路正是她选择的。这所带来的罪恶，也是她应当承担的。</p><p>——————————————————————————————</p><p>呼啸的风送来午夜的凌冽，出了狭窄的甬道，视线便豁然开朗。稀薄的空气灌入肺中，清爽而寒凉。在飞过了惊险曲折的水晶山峰，圣巢之冠的宏伟图景终于在眼前展开。</p><p>三重黑岩拱门，雕刻着神的冠冕，越过拱门，便象征着步入神启的殿堂。刻有启明语的铭文排列在道路两侧，一有虫子靠近便散发出苍白的微光。那是蛾族尘封的记忆，静静等待着被世界重新发掘。</p><p>而在道路的尽头，母神辐光的雕像一言不发地伫立着，一如她在梦境中的眷顾，无言注视着礼拜她的子民。蛾族长老走近雕像，抬头仰望。雕像在岁月的侵蚀中已然倾斜残损，就好比雕像的正主，不复往昔的荣光。全盛时的她，会理解他们现在的作为吗？她会给予他们那奢望的宽恕吗？</p><p>有那么一瞬间，厄多尔仿佛看见了希尔。</p><p>有那么一瞬间，希尔仿佛看见了厄多尔。</p><p>然后是一声缥缈的长叹。</p><p>“母神，辐光……我们从未忘记……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>